The present invention relates to a linear slide roller bearing unit suitable for use in various sliding parts such as the table saddle of a machine tool, the slider of a machining center and the slider of a transportation robot for reciprocative transportation of a heavy object.
Generally, a conventional linear slide roller bearing unit of this type has been constructed such that a bearing body of channel-like cross-section is slidably mounted on a track shaft of substantially trapezoidal cross-section through one row of cylindrical rollers. The thus constructed roller bearing unit may, however, disadvantageously cause the skew (oscillation of the longitudinal axes) of the rollers and is unable to provide a large load bearing capacity due to employment of the cylindrical rollers. In addition, since a roller rolling groove for guiding the recirculation of the cylindrical rollers is directly formed in each skirt portion of the bearing body, it is inconveniently difficult to effect turning and grinding operations when forming the roller rolling groove. Further, the construction of the conventional linear slide roller bearing unit unfavorably makes it impossible to adjust the preload applied to the cylindrical rollers interposed between the roller rolling groove on the bearing body and the corresponding roller rolling groove on the track shaft.